vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora (Mega Man)
Summary Pandora and her brother Prometheus were created by Albert as the original two "Doctor Albert Numbers" in the latter's bid to take control of Model W and thus the world. Tortured through perpetual confinement, the duo temporarily escaped Albert's control before he reclaimed them and permanently merged the two with fragments of Model W, twisting their already fractured sanity even further. Kept on a leash by a constant need for maintenance due to their limited lifespans, they were forced to participate in the Game of Destiny for centuries to find who the strongest Mega Man was. All the while they planned their revenge, nearly succeeding when they sliced Albert's body in half, only to discover that he had a backup body and that he nurtured their hatred for him intentionally so that every Model W fragment would awaken at once. Drained and left unconscious, they were left behind in the collapsing underwater base to perish and are not seen for the rest of the game. She is known for being extremely nihilistic and disdainful as one of the two "voices of Model W". Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Pandora, DAN-002 Origin: Mega Man ZX Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old, but her exact age is unknown Classification: Reploid, Mega Man, Doctor Albert Number Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Absolute Zero Ice, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Telekinesis, Expert Staff Wielder Attack Potency: Solar System level (On par with the other Biometal wielders) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via powerscaling Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class via powerscaling (Can damage other Biometal wielders) Durability: Solar System level (Survived her battles with Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Grey) Stamina: Very high, fought with powerful Mega Men such as Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Grey and wasn't even winded by the end. Range: Extended melee range with staff. Planetary with projectiles and energy attacks if power-scaled to X. Standard Equipment: Model W, Beam Staff, Two Remote Weapons attached to the sides of her helmet Intelligence: Pandora has hundreds of years of combat experience as one of Albert's minions. As a long-ranged fighter, she is much more wily and less direct in her attacks than her brother and is skilled at trapping targets. She is also an extremely deadly duo with her brother Prometheus, having worked alongside him her whole life. Weaknesses: Is nihilistic and may not fight at her best unless she's motivated. She becomes more vulnerable to fire while using her ice powers and more vulnerable to ice while using her lightning powers. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Ice Sculpture: Creates a glass-like ice sculpture that attempts to crush a target by bouncing around before shattering harmlessly after a set time to serve as a distraction for Prometheus. * Helmet Bits: The bulbs at the end of her helmet detach, homing in on a target while firing a barrage of ice and lightning projectiles. * Lightning Rays: Fires trails of electricity from her staff that circle her target in set patterns to trap them and shock them if they misstep. * Electric Carousel: Creates three copies of her staff before electrifying all four of them, keeping two revolving around her to defend against projectiles while the other two spin erratically and attempt to bludgeon and shock the target. * Storm Cage: An attack similar to Lightning Rays but has her Helmet Bits circle a target and attack directly. Halfway through the attack the bits switch to ice projectiles. Prometheus can follow this attack with an Overhead Guillotine. * Witch and Reaper: A combination attack with Prometheus in which he conducts his Scythe Sweep while she attempts to ram the opponent while riding on her electrified staff. Prometheus can be stopped in his tracks if he is struck enough times though. * Fire, Ice, and Lightning: A combination attack with Prometheus, for which he uses his Flame Swords attack while Pandora launches the remote weapons from her helmet in an attempt to bludgeon the opponent with ice and lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Staff Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Capcom Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Artificial Characters Category:Traitors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Reploids Category:Video Game Characters